five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chica
Informacje= Chica (znana również jako Chica the Chicken) to antagonistka w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest ona dodatkową wokalistką w kapeli Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami, aby uchronić swoje mechanizmy przed zablokowaniem. W tym czasie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Wygląd Chica to jasnożółty animatronik o wyglądzie kury z kulistą głową, pomarańczowym dziobem i czarnymi brwiami. Na czubku jej głowy znajdują się trzy "pęki" piór. Ma dwa szpony na każdej z jej dwóch stóp. Na jej szyi widnieje biały śliniak z żółtym napisem "LET'S EAT!!!" (pol. "JEDZMY!!!") z fioletową ramką, wypełniony kolorowym konfetti. Kiedy znajduje się ona na Scenie, trzyma tackę w lewej ręce. Na tej tacce znajduje się różowa babeczka z dwoma dużymi, żółtymi oczami, świeczką z żółtymi paskami, winylowym "płomieniem" oraz wystającymi zębami, nieposiadająca papierka. Jednak kiedy opuszcza Scenę, babeczka znika. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ani jak. Jak pozostałe animatroniki z pierwszej części gry (oprócz Foxy'ego), posiada komplet zębów o kształcie kwadratu, wystających z dolnej części jej dzioba. Posiada zęby endoszkieletu z tyłu jej dzioba, które pod określonymi kątami są dobrze widoczne. Lokacje Podobnie jak w przypadku Bonnie'go i Freddy'ego, jej startową lokacją jest Scena. Kiedy opuści ową lokację, może iść do Jadalni, Kuchni, Toalet i Wschodniego Korytarza. Jej ruchy są co prawda losowe, jednak zawsze pojawia się po prawej stronie. Gracz może aktywować Światła Drzwi, aby sprawdzić, czy nie znajduje się ona w martwym punkcie. Im bliżej Biura się znajduje, jej dziób jest coraz szerzej otwarty. Chica również wydaje się drżeć, kiedy jest w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza. Dzieje się tak jednak tylko w trakcie czwartej, piątej i szóstej nocy oraz podczas Custom Night. Jest też jedynym animatronikiem, który wchodzi do Kuchni podczas pierwszych dwóch nocy (w późniejszych nocach w Kuchni może przebywać także Freddy. Będzie można wtedy usłyszeć trzaskanie garnków i patelni, a Chica nie będzie widzialna w żadnym innym pokoju. Zachowanie Inaczej niż Bonnie, Chica będzie zjawiać się przy drzwiach rzadziej, lecz na dłużej. Tak jak pozostali, będzie stawać się tym bardziej agresywna, im dłużej trwa noc. Dodatkowo czas, w którym gracz będzie mógł zamknąć drzwi zanim Chica dostanie się do środka, ulegnie zmniejszeniu. Jeśli gracz nie sprawdzi Wschodniego Korytarza i nie zamknie drzwi kiedy Chica przy nich stanie, wkradnie się ona do Biura. Kiedy już tam będzie, drzwi i światła po prawej stronie nie będą działać. Sposobem by sprawdzić czy Chica jest w Biurze jest nasłuchiwanie odgłosów jęczenia, które ona i Bonnie wydobywają z siebie czekając na moment, w którym gracz opuści monitor. W tej fazie zaatakuje gracza kiedy tylko opuści monitor. Jedynym sposobem aby przeżyć noc kiedy Chica jest w biurze jest stałe patrzenie w monitor, jednak w czasie bliskim 6:00 Chica może ręcznie opuścić monitor, co zakończy się śmiercią gracza. Ciekawostki * Chica jest zwykle drugim animatronikiem, który opuszcza Scenę. * Chica jest jedynym oryginalnym animatronikiem, który nie ma uszu. * "Chica" po Hiszpańsku oznacza "dziewczynka" oraz "ładna". ** Imię ,,Chica" może też pochodzić od angielskiego słowa ,,chick" oznaczającego ,,kurczak" oraz ,,pisklę". * Chica mogła być inspirowana Helen Henny, jednym z animatroników z pizzerii Chuck'e Cheese's. Oba animatroniki są kurami i dodatkowymi wokalistkami. * Chica często jest mylona przez fanów z kaczką. * Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem we FNaF 1 posiadającym płeć żeńską. * Istnieje błąd, który pozwala graczowi przetrwać, kiedy Chica atakuje. Jeśli gracz szybko podniesie monitor, krzyk Chici powtórzy się kilka razy i jej animacja zabójstwa przedłuży się, opóźniając tym samym śmierć. Kontynuując tę czynność do 6 AM można przeżyć atak. Ten sam błąd działa też w przypadku Bonnie'go. * Kiedy Chica jest na Scenie, ma babeczkę podobną do tej, która znajduje się w Biurze. * Być może Chica była drugim zabitym dzieckiem, dlatego jest druga, jeśli chodzi o aktywność. |-|Galeria= Show Stage.png|Chica z Freddy'm i Bonnie'm na Scenie. Animatronics Facing Camera On Show Stage.png|Chica z Freddy'm i Bonnie'm patrzący się na kamerę na Scenie. Freddy And Chica On Show Stage.png|Chica i Freddy na Scenie. Chica In Dining Area.png|Chica w Jadalni. Chica In Dining Area Closer.png|Sylwetka Chici w Jadalni. Chica In Restrooms.png|Chica w Toaletach. Chica In Restrooms Closer.png|Chica patrząca się na kamerę w Toaletach. Chica In East Hall.png|Chica we Wschodnim Korytarzu. Chica In East Hall Closer.png|Chica bliżej kamery we Wschodnim Korytarzu. Chica In East Hall Corner.png|Chica w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki